


i hate you

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, GAY GAY GAY, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, THAT TAG IS SO SEXY, Truth or Dare, are they really enemies? find out, i play around with italics let me be, idiots to lovers, oblivious. both of them, sunwoo is a sone, why is sunwoo always a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin and Sunwoo hate each other, but do they really?





	i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt lmaooo i had to write it

Oh, honey. Sunwoo and Kevin.... that's a really long story.

"They've hated each other since like... middle school.." Jacob reminisces. "When will it end?"

That's right. They hate each other's guts.

It did start in middle school – Sunwoo was in first year, while Kevin was in his third. Sunwoo knew Kevin as the _'new guy from Canada'_, who spilled his grape juice on Sunwoo's favorite Girls' Generation shirt a week after school started. It was an accident – Kevin tried apologizing multiple times, but Sunwoo liked to hold grudges. The older eventually gave up, and now somehow hates Sunwoo as well. Despite having _**ten**_ (10) mutual friends.

Now Sunwoo's in his first year of college. And yes, he _still_ hates Kevin.  
"Why do you even hate him at this point? Because of a stupid shirt?" Hyunjoon asked, sitting down next to Sunwoo at lunch.  
"Stupid?" Sunwoo asked, munching on a piece of bread. "It was my favorite shirt! Yoona looked so good on it!" He pouted.  
"Grow up, it's been at least 5 years since that happened. Or at least, give me another reason and I'll consider believing you."

"Well." Sunwoo muttered. "Everyone loves him. I'm kinda jealous."  
"Jealous?" Hyunjoon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"He plays the piano," Sunwoo starts. "Has a pretty voice, is pretty, is funny, is respectful, is smart and educated... I could go on. I'm sure at least half of the campus has, or had, a crush on him." The younger looked down at his lunch. "_Stupid_ Kevin Moon from Vancouver, Canada. _Stupid_ president of the music club. _Stupid_ vice-president of the student council."

"Let me guess," Hyunjoon said, a smirk on his face. "You also have a crush on him."  
"What?" Sunwoo sprung up in his seat. "Never! You said it yourself, I hate him! It's been five years already! I called him stupid! I wouldn't call my crush stupid!"  
"Whatever you say." Hyunjoon muttered, shoving a mouthful of a sandwich in his mouth.

Yeah, whatever. He hates Kevin and he knows it.

So when they end up together at a sleepover because Chanhee invited them for his birthday and they couldn't just say no and hurt him, they try their best not to interact.

It was near midnight, and the younger part of the group (Haknyeon and the 00 line, with Jacob because he said he had to 'supervise them'.) was playing truth or dare. During Sunwoo's turn, the bottle landed at Eric. "Truth or dare?" Sunwoo asks, resting his head on Jacob's shoulder.  
"Dare." Eric says, confidently. "Finally someone says dare! It was getting boring." Jacob adds.  
A grin appears on Sunwoo's face. "I'm bored. I dare you to give me someone to kiss at midnight!" He announces, leaving everyone (especially Jacob The Parent) speechless.

The youngest exchanges glances with the others present in the room.  
That's when Sunwoo realizes that it wasn't a good idea.  
"Fine, if you say so," Eric starts.  
"Please don't-"  
"It's a dare! You dared me to do it!" Eric pouted.  
Sunwoo breathes out a _"I hate you."_, leaving Hyunjoon and Haknyeon in laughter while Eric just stares at the cherry haired boy.  
"Sunwoo, why did you even dare him to do that if you know he's going to say _him_?" Jacob asked. "That doesn't really make you look like you hate him." He added, laughing quietly.

"Anyway!" Eric clasped his hands on the floor. "Sunwoo, I dare you to kiss Kevin at midnight." The blonde looked mischievously at Sunwoo. "On the lips. And don't chicken out."

Sunwoo gulped. Kissing Kevin... kissing the person he hated for _so long_... or at least he thought he hated him... because he hates him, right? He took a shaky breath. "When's midnight?"

"OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO DO IT!!" Hyunjoon yelled, catching the others' attention (Sangyeon and Kevin's actually) who barged in the room, both looking at Jacob for explanation.  
"Hyunjoon got too excited, Sunwoo has a dare." The oldest said, calmly. "And he has seven minutes to do it." He added, laughing again.  
"Oh? And what is it?" Kevin spoke up, and every 'kid' looked at Sunwoo.  
"None of your business." Sunwoo muttered, head low.  
"I see." Kevin's expression blanked. "Don't need to be rude, you know."  
"He's just flustered." Haknyeon laughed, earning a pillow thrown by Sunwoo in his face.

When the two left the room, everyone looked at Sunwoo again.  
"So, are you doing it?" Eric asked. "You have 6 minutes left."  
"And what do I get if I don't do it?"  
"Oh come on," Hyunjoon sighed. "I know you like him. Remember that talk a few months ago at lunch?"  
"I said I hate him!"  
"And I don't believe you. Now go kiss him or you owe all four of us a meal." Hyunjoon stuck out his tongue, like the child he is.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me too anyway. We hate each other." At Sunwoo's words, Jacob spits out his drink and breaks into a big laughter. "What?"  
"Sunwoo..." Jacob breathes out, calming. "He doesn't hate you anymore." He explains. "He didn't even have a reason to do so, so now he's just confused on why you _still_ hate him."  
Sunwoo doesn't say anything – his lips form into an 'o' as he stands up and steps out of the room.  
"He definitely likes him." Hyunjoon muttered. "Knew he was lying."

Kevin's eyes widened when Sunwoo stepped into the living room, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Hey, Kev." He tugged at the sleeve Kevin's buttoned shirt (_"Not gonna lie, he looks hot in that."_ Sunwoo thought.) "Can we talk?"  
Kevin blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, I mean if you want to talk.. we can talk-"  
"Alone." Sunwoo muttered, grabbing the older's hand and dragging him to the small balcony of Chanhee's apartment.

"So," Kevin shivers. It's the end of April, but nights are always cold, right? "You wanted to talk."  
"It's gonna be quick, I promise." Sunwoo says quietly. "You won't freeze." He chuckles.  
"Well I do hope I won't."

_Silence_.

"What time is it?" Sunwoo asks, breaking the silence.  
"11:59." Kevin answers, hiding his phone in the back pocket of his jeans when Sunwoo stops him. "I wanna know when midnight comes."  
"Why?" Kevin asks. (_"Damn, he's pretty oblivious, huh?"_ Sunwoo thinks.) "It's midnight now, can I hide my phone?" The older asks again, earning a nod from Sunwoo.

"So, can you tell me what you wanted to talk about?"  
Sunwoo takes a short breath. "Jacob told me you don't hate me, so promise you won't actually hate me after I do this."  
"Do wha-" Kevin was about to ask again when Sunwoo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Sunwoo, what are you-" He got cut off again when the younger locked their lips together, in what was supposed to be a short kiss. (_Spoiler: It wasn't. And Chanhee saw it all, screaming and violently slapping Juyeon's arm for some reason._)

Despite the cold weather and his light clothes, Kevin felt warm. _Very_ warm. It was probably because his face was flaming up when Sunwoo finally pulled away letting him breathe.  
"I thought you hated me." He whispered, giggling against the younger's lips.  
"Still do." Sunwoo whispered back, throwing his arms around Kevin's neck. "But it's a good hate, because you're perfect. You even kiss well, _on god_, is there something you're bad at?"  
"Maybe hating you?"  
"I hate you."  
"Okay, but do you really?"  
"... No." Sunwoo muttered, looking away.

Kevin left a peck on the younger's lips. "I have another question."  
"Go on."  
"Was this your dare? Kissing me?"  
Sunwoo sighed. "Yes. I don't regret it, now that I did it though. Really liking the situation I'm in right now.."  
Another peck. "Do you?"  
"Yes."  
And another, and one more. All making Sunwoo blush more and more.  
"Stop it!"  
"Did you put gloss on?"  
"Uh.." Sunwoo looked away again. "Hyunjoon said I should try it."  
"Tell him I said thank you, it tastes nice." Kevin said before pressing his lips on Sunwoo's one more time.

"Oh you **BETTER** be thankful!" Hyunjoon's voice startled the two, making them pull away as if they both got burnt.  
"You." Hyunjoon pointed at Sunwoo. "You could've just told me you liked him. And you," He pointed at Kevin. "You could've made a move. Both of you, so dense."  
"Yeah, sure, Cupidon." Kevin laughed, wrapping an arm around Sunwoo's waist, earning a quiet _"I hate you"_ from the younger. "You sure he still doesn't hate me?"  
"It's how he shows affection." If Sunwoo had a pillow, it would be gone. On Hyunjoon's face. Thrown by none other than him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk check out my twitter maybe... sorry you had to read that..  
@.kevkyus :D


End file.
